Halo Rise of the Spartan IV
by TH3LASTHOP3
Summary: R&R rating may change also there is three chapters in this document, not Course plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eliot,Maine

The light was immense, the creatures were terrifying, and the world was looking very bleak. The Covenant had invaded Earth. Sean was running towards the nearest ditch. There were five brutes behind him shooting at him with their "Spiker" weapons. Sean chuckled to himself, "At least they weren't accurate." He found the ditch but ran headlong into a Jackle. He did the only thing he could do because of the speed he was running. He jumped over the Jackle, and hit it in the face.

He then took it's plasma pistol as it was recovering from the blow, and shot it in the face. He grabbed the shield, and ran. The brutes caught up to him, he charged the gun and turned around and shot one in the face. The group looked at their fallen brother, and then charged. Sean was ready to accept his fate, and prepared to die, but four shots rang out and four Brutes dropped. Sean looked around and saw four ODSTs. But he called them by their commonly known name "Helljumpers". They then brought him to a pelican dropship, and transported him to the refugee camp.

But he refused to get off the Pelican, he insisted that he helped. So they gave him the job that needed to be filled, they put him in some ODST armor, and gave him his choice of weapons. The weapon rack, carried everything but a rocket launcher. He took a SAM2 Sniper Rifle and an M5AB Assault Rifle. They put him on active duty in taking back New Mombasa. As he was sworn in to the UNSC, he contacted his family to tell them what he did. They were sad, but they knew what he had a duty to, the Earth and the defense of it's people. He boarded the pelican and with the squad that saved him, he flew to New Mombasa.

On the way there he learned the many things, one about the technology implemented in his armor, and the names and jobs of his squad. He pulled up the team bio screen and went to backround history. This is what it said.

Name:Cameron Raynes

Job: Demolitionist

Favored Weapon: Rocket Launcher

Rank:Private

Name: Bryan Sapp

Job: Mechanic

Favored Weapon: Shotgun

Rank: Private 2nd Class

Name: Ryan Grogan

Job: Medic

Favored Weapon: Battle Rifle

Rank: Sargent

Name: Aaron Feltcher

Job: Scout

Favored Weapon: M6D Magnum

Rank: Sargent Major

Sean looked over the specs, this particular squad had been involved with every major battle and never lost one squad member. He was truly becoming part of a bigger picture. But, he focused his attention to the task at hand. According to the TACMAP, there was at least enemies in the thousands. They would have to be very careful. The Pelican set down in the central vicinity of the strike, The squad piled out and formed up. Bryan got an incoming message from FLEETCOM. "This is Admiral Cronauer of the 6th fleet. We are detecting several dropships inbound on your location, repeat pull out of the vicinity." Sean looked to the CO Aaron, he thought for a second, then came up with a plan. "Sean, Bryan, Ryan drop your grenades, in the center of the drop formation for the enemies. Sean get up on that ridge". They did as commanded, and then came the Covenant, 20 brutes filed out of four ships.

Aaron, keyed his com to Sean, "when I give the signal, shoot a grenade. The brutes moved into the blast radius, and then the Phantoms left. Aaron green lighted Sean, Sean took aim at a grenade and shot it. the whole pile of the animals erupted in flames. Aaron signaled the all clear. Sean worked his way down, when he saw a group of Brutes lead by a cheiftan run to the position. Sean leaned back against the ladder, and took aim, he aimed at the head of the Gravity Hammer wielding brute, and fired. It's head erupted into a fountain of blood.

The rest decided to shoot at Sean, so Sean attached the sniper rifle, to the magnetic clamp on his back, and took out his assault rifle, and started to fire. The fist two shots hit a brute dropping him.

Aaron and Ryan and Cameron gave Sean cover as he made his way down. He jumped from about ten feet up and landed with a thud. They finished off the Brutes and then made their way to the central fighting area. Then another comm message came in from command. "This is Lord Hood, Master Chief is on his way to support your position." Sargent Major Fletcher's squad will back him up, Sargent Major, we have a new weapon for your demoltionist. Rendezvous at the designated area to receive it."

Sean made his way to the spot, and opened a case, inside was a heavy weapon, but no ammo. Then he found an explanation.

SPARTAN LASER

HIGH ENERGY POWERED ANTI VEHICLE LASER

Sean passed it to Cameron who in turn dropped his rocket launcher. Then a green color shot into Sean's eyes, a color that was ever so needed. In his perifial vision he saw the Master Chief. He was holding a spiker and a mauler taking out every enemy he saw. He then walked over to Sean, shooting a rushing Brute point blank."How old are you"? Um, Seventeen sir." Master Chief looked amused. He then signaled up to FLEETCOM. "Lord Hood, I think I just found a potential candidate for the SPARTANIV program." "Well, if you think that he's good, then he must be good, have him and his squad evac ASAP. Two minutes later, the pelican was here, and the squad was back in the air. But not without resistance. Two Banshees, tailed them trying to hit them with plasma fire. Cam leaned out of the ship , took aim with his SL, and blew the aircraft right out of the sky. They were in the clear but Sean had a feeling that things were about to get a lot more interesting.

Chapter 2

Fort Foster

October 23rd 2354

Fort Foster was a tourist attraction until about 2311, when the UNSC converted it into a training facility. Sean looked around, and saw fifty heavily armed guards conversing, with each other. But when his squad entered the facility, everybody straightened. Sean saluted the men, and responded their salutes with "at ease". The men relaxed, and continued to converse. Sean was relaxed but he was immediately straight when a Rear Admiral walked in. He saluted, but a familiar voice said, "at ease". It was Admiral Nathan Cronauer, he was well known, across the sol system, having won twenty five naval engagements with the Covenant.

Sean relaxed and asked, "sir, why are we here, shouldn't we be in New Mombasa fighting the Covenant."? The admiral smirked,you're here because you have potential to become SPARTAN IV's, or part of the BLOODHOUND unit. Do you understand."? "Yes sir, Sean replied, feeling both overwhelmed and excited. For the rest of the day the Admiral put them through exercises, that tested them mentally, and physically. After they were done, he gave them bunks and they slept. The next morning like every military personnel they were up at three o'clock the next morning.

They stood at attention, while the admiral evaluated their understanding of combat situations. Then four hours later, they were decided on what unit they would belong to. The admiral read down the list.

Ryan Grogan, BLOODHOUND

Aaron Fletcher: BLOODHOUND

Bryan Sapp: BLOODHOUND

Cameron Raynes: BLOODHOUND

Sean Wehrmeister: SPARTAN IV

Sean looked shocked, why was he the only one who made SPARTAN IV. Aaron must've made it with all his combat experience. But then the admiral announced "As of now Major Wehrmeister will be the CO of the BLOODHOUND unit." Now Major if you would come with me please. We have a number of armors for you to choose from. There was a datapad next to each armor, showing areas of weakness and strength.

Mark VI

Strength: Frontal Combat

Speed: Average

Weakness:Close Range

Mark V

Strength: Frontal Combat

Speed: Average

Weakness: Close Range

C.Q.B

Strength: Close – Medium range

Speed: Less than Average

Weakness: Long Range

E.V.A

Strength: Medium Range

Speed: Average

Weakness: Long Range

Recon

Strength: Sniping,Long – Medium Range combat

Speed: Exceeds Average

Weakness: Heavy Weaponry

Sean looked at the armor carefully, then he thought about his role in the squad so far, and he immediately went to the Recon armor. He wanted his role to be a sniper, a person who supported the team, and went frontlines when necessary. He went to the armor, and then was approched by a tech, sir would be interested in changing the color, of the armor. Sean looked at the armor, and decided that it was better that for right now it was better being the matte black that it was. He waited as the armor fit his body shape. He went to after the armor,was fitted, he locked the clamps down, and was carefully choosing weapon preferences. The armor's HUD would react different if he chose a prefered weapon.

He chose the S2AM Sniper Rifle and the M5AC Battle Rifle. The armor's gel layer fit the basic shapes. Sean stuck the Sniper Rifle on his back, and the Battle Rifle was in his hands. He walked out of the facility with his helmet off, he saw his team being fitted into the BLOODHOUND armor. He looked to the screen on the wall. The armor was almost impressive as his Recon armor, magnetic clamps, four layers of titanium plate, and reflective plates, then mechanical enhancements on top of that. That made them just as effective as him.

Admiral Cronauer, came through the door and looked at the new squad. He then walked up to Sean,"well Major, is your squad ready?" Sean stared at him straight in the eyes,"yes sir we most certainly are." "Good your leave at 2500 tommorow, for Killbox 1 Alpha. There are many marines, including a commanding officer in the vicinity, so you are to go and rescue them.

The last report indicates that there are at least twenty enemies guarding the base, the numbers inside are unconfirmed, so I'd bring the best stuff you could find, that means, he turned to Cameron no heavy weapons. I'd load up with close range,and medium range, no heavy no sniper got it. They all saluted and said in unison "Yes sir". Sean went to the weapon rack and replaced his Sniper Rifle with an Assault Rifle, and his Battle Rifle, with two SMG's attached to each hip.

He reported to the hangar, at 2500, as ordered, but instead of a pelican taking them to the site, it was a HAWK all purpose combat helicopter, so the specs in his data library said. He boarded the craft and sat in the pilot's seat. He started up the engine, and punched in the coordinates. The craft took off, and headed in the direction of the captured base, and his squad's fist mission.

Chapter 3

En Route to Killbox 1 Alpha

2532

Sean was checking his mission clock, it was almost time. They were flying around the immediate efffective firing range of the base, and it was almost time to make their attack. Sean checked his weapons, he put a cleaner through the barrel of his assault rifle, and then after placing it back on his clamp, he reloaded his SMGs. the mission clock then read 2538, two more minutes. Then he would kill a bunch of the scruffy bastards.

A rumble filled the cockpit, he turned around and saw brutes with hand held grenade launchers shooting at them from behind. He looked at the clock, it read 2540, go time. He jumped out of the HAWK faster then his team and shot one brute through the head with hi assault rifle. The next one took aim at his body, he dove to the left and shot that one in the leg blowing it's leg off. He then drew a frag grenade from his belt and threw it, it hit the ground right in front of the last brute and it exploded killing it.

The one with his leg blown off, struggled to get his grenade launcher, but Sean didn't give him a chance, he just shot him dead on in the forhead. Sean looked towards the base, there was the twenty brutes on ghosts, choppers, and two wraiths. Sean signaled back to his team, " Launch a salvo of missles from the HAWK to these coordinates, he gave them the location of the wraiths and the chopper. They shot off four rounds, and it was enough. The missles incinerated the chopper and the explosions of the wraiths set off the gas tank in the ghost and it exploded as well.

The other brutes looked to there lost support and then fired on the squads location, Aaron looked to Sean, " Go, get them out, we'll handle them." So as the Brutes attention was on the squad of humans, Sean snuck in. The area was full of dead bodies, both brute and human, but more human then brute. There was signs of elites also.

Sean drew his assault rifle, and moved to a better location, he opened a door, running headlong into a Brute Cheiftain with a Turret and two guards. He instantly rained fire down on the Cheiftain taking it out he then turned to one guard and punched him in the face with one hand, while shooting the other point blank in the face with the assault rifle.

He looked at his ammo counter, "crap" he thought I'm out. He threw the assault rifle back, drew his SMGs and moved on. He came to what was the brig to find five elites, and on elite that was wearing a weird headpiece. He jarred the cell open and the Elites snarled at him, "Demon they said, althoug we do not like you, and we are sure you do not like us we must work together, the brutes have captured our homeworld. They have also captured yours, and we must get them back.

Chapter 4

Sean and his new friends, whose names were, Nohad' Vanbumee, Golhan Co'arki and Damil Earti'n, he was the leader and a councler.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

In Killbox 1 Alpha

Sean was running down a narrow corridor, followed closely by his three new friends. Vor Nad'numme, Galon L'onda and Easrt Gal'anoth, who was the Cousuler, or leading class in the elites. After setting them free, they retrived there lost weapons from the rack across the room, one carried a plasma rifle and a carbine. The second carried a carbine and a fuel rod gun. Easrt carried an energy sword and a carbine. Right now all three had their carbines out fired up and ready to kill.

Earst told Sean that they were holding the humans in the central room, a circular room with no cover and little manuvering room. But it wasn't a problem, Sean had picked up a Shotgun from the weapon rack, when the Elites were getting their things. Thinking just that he pumped a shell into the chamber, getting ready to shoot. The door was right up ahead. Hne ran through it, running into a brute captain and pumping a shell into it. The sheer force of the shell overloaded the brute's sheild and he died.

The rest of the brutes took aim at Sean, before getting slaughtered by the elites who descided to take the back way. He got all the hostages out of the room with ease, but now the outiside battle would be a problem. Sean and Earst ran outside to find four brutes and four BLOODHOUND units on the ground unconscious. Sean ran up to the nearest brute and blew a shell through it'skull, Earst unsheathed his Energy Sword, and sliced the next brutes arm off, killing it instantly. The other two were quickly diposed of.

Sean called FLEETCOM for evac, but a strange voice came over the internal mic. It was a voice that none of the men and women of the world liked to hear. It was the Prophet of Truth. He babbled on about how the world would burn to ash, and after five minutes Sean finally got through, and twenty minutes later evac came, and they were home free, now it was time to bring the war to the Prophet Of Truth. They would win this fight. He was sure of it.

Well that's it, This was just a short story, now if you would like to know wat happens then i'll just tell you, Sean and his squad including the elites, are involved in the breaking of the covenant line, and then help fight the flood, unfortunatly Aaron gets infected and dies. But the rest of them live on, Sean every day remembers Aaron and wishes the man that turned into his best friend back.


End file.
